Kintamandrill
Kintamandrill (キンタマンドリル Kintamandoriru) is one of the ruling species of the Gourmet World, the strongest being considered one of the Eight Kings. The current ruler, also known as the the Monkey King(猿王, En'ō), is named Bambina and resides over one of the eight continents, Area 7. Appearance The Kintamandrills, also known as Ballboon's, are shown to be similar to those of baboon's, but instead their head, forearms, shoulders, and back are surrounded by very frilly fur that seem to appear to look like bushes. Most seem to have a white tonned forehead with the frilly hair in their heads being depicted in a wild style while the rest of his body seems to be covered in some form of web-like patches that cover most of the exposed skin without fur. It is shown shown that the hair around their legs and waist appear to be spiky with the appearance of actual thorns and black-colored, which gives spotlight to the male Kintamandrill's main asset: the testicles. Their eyes show to be lacking a form of pupils, leaving the iris's to be completely blank, making them appear to be very intimidating even when they show to act goofy at times. They are also shown to have a large black-colored tail that when exposed with the male Kintamandrill's "assets", often gives them greater appeal when they try to draw in their own mates. The size of Kintamandrill's isn't exactly determined as some can be seen to be as tall as mountains, while others are shown to be the size of an average human despite being one of the eight kings. In terms of female Kintamandrill, they show to be similar to their male counterparts, however they show to have lighter skin as well as more fur covering both their chests and their pelvis as opposed to male Kintamandrill who's are more nude than the females. It has been revealed that most kintamandrill's first appearance appears to be nothing more than a disguise of flesh that covers their entire body from head to toe. When their costume of sorts is literally ripped out from their body, their true form is revealed as it shows to be a cross between a Douc Langer Monkey and a Gibbon due to it's oddly shaped head and short neck, plus their long arms and legs with near-human-like qualities. On the top of it's head shows the small rounded ears as well as a complete face-change as it no longer shows to have the appearance of a sleeping baby and more like that of a pudgy infant. There is shown to be a significant size change as well from the original, which showed to be the size of an average human, to double what it was. At the same time, the only change that seems to have kept is the testicles on it's body, which show now to be fully in view without any form of hair to cover them. It is seen that Bambina's real tail, like the rest of his body, is hidden away underneath his second skin and is shown to twice as long as the first one. It is also revealed that Kintamandrill show to have a form of loose skin that reach from their underarms down to the sides of their hips, which shows to be similar to that of flying squirrels, but not yet known if they can glide with them or not. When Kintamandrill start releasing their full strength, the end result turns their bodies more muscular and more bulky than they original wore, giving them an intimidating appearance. History In ancient times, when the ancestor of the Kintamandrill ruled, it horded the original source of the legendary Food King, PAIR, drinking it all. After it's consumption, the soup itself would become part of the Monkey King's descendants in the shape of the males testicles. Over the course of history, PAIR became a central factor for the Kintamandrill, allowing them to instictively create waves of Food Sounds, effectively growing the wildlife and nature of Area 7 into one of the largest ecosystems in history. With it came the development of Enbu, which started out as a mating dance between Kintamandrill's, but soon became adjusted after the current ruler lost his mate, becoming a martial art taught to the entire continent's monkeys in hopes of finding a playmate for Bambina. Abilities Since they are considered the ruling species of Area 7, it is implied that many of the Kintamandrill are considered the strongest among even the other monkeys. Over time, one can increase their strength and become the newest ruler of the continent, making them the Apex Predator. In most cases, many Kintamandrill often hold back by wrapping themselves in their own flesh, making it act like limiters to hold back their powers. As Food It isn't known if the meat of a Kintamandrill is edible since many don't attempt to try and capture one due to their incredible strength, but the only edible part that can be taken from them is the males testicles, PAIR. When they ripen, it allows many of them to view into the Back Channel, seeing the Food Spirits of many, including their own friends and family. Trivia *To make your own or subspecies of the Kintamandrill, permission from two admins is needed. *The name "Bambina" is an italian word for "baby girl". *The appearance description was given by DamonDraco. Category:Eight Kings Category:Area 7 Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Capture Lvl 6000+ Category:Species Category:Mammal Beast